


A Wish Upon A Star

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, General kinkiness, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Summer felt like she and Garnet had been drifting apart lately. Ever since he started getting older, she worries that they'll lose their relationship with one another forever. Wishing on a star; Summer soon wakes up in an alternate world. One where is she younger, the same age as her Garnet. She and her son are apparently dating. As she and Garnet landed in a world where Mother and Son only exist and have sexual relations with each other.





	A Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



Summer Rose sighed as she looked outside of her bedroom window at the twinkling stars in the night sky. She didn't know what to do anymore. Ever since Yang had turned twenty and had moved out to find herself, it had just been her and Garnet in the house...not that that was a bad thing! She loved her youngest, her baby, with everything she was! But ever since he turned eighteen, it seemed as though they had been drifting apart...something that honestly terrified her.

She knew it was childish, her fear, but that didn't stop it from being any less real to her. Hell, Yang visited like clockwork every two weeks, and called every other day, but it wasn't the same. She missed talking to her son about every little thing under the sun, snuggling on the couch every as they watched movies, and just spending time together in general. She didn't even know why he was drifting apart from her, it just started happening.

Her attention was pulled from her woes as something streaked across the night sky, a shooting star, she realized idly. A fleeting thought ran through her mind, childish as it was. She closed her eyes and recited the small rhyme that she was taught as a child, and that she taught her own children.

'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight...' she thought. 'I wish that Garnet and I would not drift apart and be as close as a mother and son could be...that we could be together without problems...'

Opening her eyes, she sighed, shaking her head with a rueful smile on her face. While the logical part of her knew that the wish accomplished nothing, she felt slightly better for it. Getting out of her chair, Summer shuffled over to her bed and climbed in, fatigue suddenly hitting her with the force of a truck.

Closing her eyes as she curled up under her blanket, Summer hoped that tomorrow, she and Garnet could do something...it had been so long...

Little did she know that the Gods were watching, and granted her wish. Let it be said that the Gods may be seemingly cruel to mortals, but occasionally, they could be quite generous.

Summer moaned as sunlight streamed through her blinds, striking her face. She grumbled angrily, grabbing her blanket and covering her face as she flipped over away from it, burrowing into her warm and firm body pillow. It shook as a chuckle entered her ears.

Despite her tiredness, Summer's eyes snapped open and a heavy flush filled her cheeks as she realized she was snuggling quite adamantly against a broad and firm chest. Looking up, her silver eyes locked onto an amused matching pair. “G-Garnet?” she squeaked, mortification filling her as she realized that she was naked, that both of them were naked, underneath the covers. She could feel, oh Brothers, she could feel something long and hard pressing against her! If that was what she thought it was, how did he hide it!?

She shook herself, squeaking as her head was tilted back and her eyes widened until they nearly popped out of her skull when soft lips pressed against her own. Her heart pounded in her chest, picking up speed as her son's tongue flicked her lips, and she felt one of his hand slide up from her bare hip, up her side, and cupping her breast, thumb brushing over her tightening nipple.

Summer was mortified. She didn't know what was going on, but she just knew that the rosy peaks that capped her breasts were hardened, and could feel herself moistening. Had it truly been so long that her own son was turning her on?

Breaking the kiss, Summer looked dazedly into her son's face as he smiled down at her. “Morning, mom...” he whispered, ducking his head down and pecking her on the lips. Summer's heart thudded painfully against her ribcage, her emotions in flux as she tried to understand what was happening. “G-Garnet...? Baby...?” she murmured, still confused as to what was happening.

Her son, this was her son, she reminded herself as she felt herself getting wetter from the physique pressed against her, smirked down at her. “How did you sleep? Pleasant dreams, I'm guessing?” Summer gasped, her breath hitching into a keen as fingers trailed between her legs and along her soaking lips.

“Mmmm, definitely good dreams...you're rarely this wet upon waking up...” Garnet murmured, smirking at her blushing face. Summer opened her mouth, to berate Garnet for taking such liberties with her, to plead with him to stop, to beg him to stop teasing her and make her cum, even she didn't know, but all that came out of her mouth were moans and gasps.

Her head moved back, and moans slipped from her mouth, louder ones, as she felt Garnet's mouth and tongue attack the delicate curves of her neck, while his fingers rubbed along the lips of her pussy teasingly, avoiding touching the even more sensitive insides or little button that did so much for her.

Summer whimpered as Garnets lips and tongue left her neck and moved down to her collarbone and upper chest, excitement and shame filling her as she knew what was coming next. She arched shamefully as her predictions came true; her pussy getting even more wet as her sensitive nipples were licked and drawn into a hot, skilled mouth. Finally, her mouth worked, but instead of pleas to stop, all that came out was, “Please, please, please, please...” she whined, the absolute need in her core reaching a fever pitch from the tongue and fingers that were moving along her form.

A huff of laughter spread warm air across her damp breasts. “Your wish is my command, mom...” she whimpered as his mouth abandoned her breasts, the air making the tightened peaks even more sensitive, kissing and nipping his way down her belly, her excitement and anxiety getting ever higher. She knew what was coming, but couldn't gather the strength to stop it...and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it.

“Ahhh!” Summer arched as she felt Garnet's tongue make a long lick up her pussy, bolts of intense pleasure shooting up her spine, only to compound and become even more powerful as her hips were pinned to the bed, her thighs spread open, and Garnet's tongue began to move faster along her wet lips.

She honestly lost track of time, her bare upper body writhing along the bed as pleasure filled her body, Garnet's tongue moving along her lips. Her fingers and toes curled as Garnet's lips wrapped around her clit, her eyes crossing as his tongue lashed along it.

A keening cry of ecstasy escaped her as she came, trembling powerfully on the bed as she gushed, coming for the first time in ages. Part of her knew that she should feel ashamed for this, but the overwhelming majority of her simply enjoyed her first true release in years.

Coming down from her high slowly, as Garnet's skilled tongue tended to her and cleaned her, leaving her quivering on the bed, the intense after-orgasm sensations leaving her powerless to move. Finally, Garnet moved away, leaving her able to think.

Shame and mortification filled her. How could she allow this to happen, no matter how much she enjoyed it? Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into identical silver pools. Opening her mouth, she found herself unable to stop what came out. “Thank you...” she murmured, before her cheeks flushed darkly. Why had she said that?!

Her son chuckled, smiling down at her, that innocent smile that she had always loved seeing. “No need to thank me, mom...now, shall we have some more fun?” he asked, sitting up and allowing the blanket to fall off of their bodies, revealing his form to his blushing mother.

Summer was embarrassed, but couldn't keep her eyes from roaming her son's physique. Toned muscles that weren't bulky, but large enough to denote him as a male, his build more that of a runner than that of a weightlifter. Her eyes moved down from defined pecs to (was that an eight pack?) his abdominals, further down to the defined 'v' of his hips and pelvis, before reaching-

“Oh.” she whimpered, her core clenching as she spotted the weapon that hung between her son's thighs. It was long and thick, throbbing in time with the beat of his heart, looking out of place on the small male.

She heard a chuckle, and her eyes snapped back to her son's face, her flush darkening as she saw the amused look on her face. “You had that same look on your face the first time you saw it too, mom.”

Blinking, Summer seized on the chance for information, wondering why Garnet was speaking as though they had done this before. “Remind me again, Garnet...I'm feeling nostalgic...” she said, making her tone wistful.

Thankfully, Garnet didn't seem to notice her confusion, only chuckling again as he slid his hands under her body and squeezed her rear, making her squeak loudly, even more as he scooted forwards and his cock lay on her belly. Looking down, she felt herself clench again as she saw how far it would reach inside her.

“Well, all this really started when I was born, what with the low rate of males being born and the fact that mothers are by law meant to make sure that their sons are truly prepared for life...although the mothers are also generally the son's first everything...like you were when I reached legal age.”

Summer's mind whirled as she took in the information. Where was she? Her mind went back to what her last thoughts were before she fell asleep the previous night. 'Did that...did my wish do this? Bring me here? I didn't...I never meant-' she was pulled from her thoughts as Garnet continued.

“Aunties Raven, Kali, and Willow were the same with Yang, Blake, and Shiro...boy, did I have to hear stories about what to do and not to do, as well as the type of woman you may be in bed...” Garnet rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face, obviously lost in a memory, so he missed Summer's shock.

'Raven stayed? And Kali and Willow are Blake and Weiss' mother's...but Shiro? I guess they were all born as males here, since Yang and Blake are gender neutral names...but we all made them our lovers?' Summer felt a warmth in her belly as she remembered the words the previous night in her wish...she wanted to be closer with her baby, as close as she could be, without problems...she couldn't say that didn't get her wish. 'Well, Summer, no regrets...you wanted this on some level...and there are far worse ways your words could have turned out...' reaching up, she gently cupped her son's cheek and brushed her thumb across his cheekbone.

“Did I make your first time special?” she asked softly, a small smile on her face. She felt her heart thump at the smile that spread across Garnet's face. “Yes, you did...you stripped me naked, teased my cock until I was begging, then lay back and let me explore...you wanted our first time to be about me, about learning what I liked.” Summer shivered as Garnet began to shift, his cock rubbing along her lips and clit.

“And we were fortunate that my likes aligned with yours...now, mom...” he grinned and drew his hips back, pressing the head of his cock against her swollen lips. “Shall we reenact my coming of adulthood?” he asked.

Summer had no hesitation this time, nodding, before throwing her head back with a loud gasp as she was suddenly spread open and by the long and thick cock her son possessed. There was the barest moment of pause, before Garnet began moving. Not just moving, moving, his hips snapping back and forth and pounding into her with great speed and force.

Summer clutched at the sheets, crying out as her legs shook and back arched, her breasts pointing to the ceiling. “That's right, mom, let me hear you!” more moans and cries tumbled from Summer's lips as Garnet's hips hit her own, her clit being rubbed as her walls were spread wide and stroked by the cock within her.

She felt her son grip her legs and begin to pull them up, her ankles resting on his shoulders as he began to pick up even more speed, slick noises coming from their union. Summer should have been embarrassed, even outright ashamed, of how wet she was getting, but all she could focus on was how utterly good she felt, feeling herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel her walls beginning to flex and ripple around the thick flesh within her, and couldn't help but begin breathing deeply in preparation, hoping against hope that the quicker movements meant that Garnet was close too, but she wasn't about to hold her breath. She knew his stamina was legendary, having run rings around all of his teammates, and dozens of older hunters and huntresses thanks to his speed and semblance.

Her breath hitched as Garnet moved, pushing her legs forward, bending them until her knees pressed against her breasts, allowing him to shift positions as he took her in the-

'MATING PRESS!!!' Summer screamed internally, tipping over into orgasm as Garnet slammed hard into her, feeling herself squirt again as his hard cock pounded into her, his speed only getting faster with the extra lubrication.

Summer's eyes rolled back in her head as her son, her baby, slammed into her hard and fast, the mating press position allowing him to have more leverage. She tried speaking, but the only things that came out were garbled noises of pleasure as she was thrust into through her orgasm.

THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD! Summer could only gasp for breath as the sensations almost became too much as she experienced orgasm after orgasm with her son slamming into her. She couldn't even think straight anymore!

Summer cried out again as she tipped over into her...however many orgasm this was, she had honestly lost count, only for her eyes to snap open as she felt Garnet somehow get even faster and more frantic in his thrusting, moans finally falling from his own lips. “C-Cumming, mom!” he cried out, slamming his hips against hers in one final thrust, rolling them in a circle as he threw his head back, crying out as he erupted.

Summer's arms moved up and wrapped around Garnet's shoulders, pulling him close and seizing him in a fierce kiss, finally giving into her emotions as her core was filled with thick warmth. She knew that there was no way that he would leave her, not from the laws he mentioned...although she did wonder if she was going to get pregnant from how much he was filling her with...

Garnet panted as he filled his mother with everything he had, his balls actually aching a bit from how much he had pumped out. Gazing down at his mother, he smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. He couldn't believe how lucky he was...from what he had heard from Yang, Raven was a complete dominatrix, never allowing him any sort of control. Blake and Shiro had similar, yet different woes. Kali was extremely kinky and liked to use toys...and not always on herself, meaning Blake had to deal with vibrators, cock rings, and dildos among other things, and Willow was apparently a massive 'Pillow Princess', making Shiro do all the work and never giving him anything in return.

Seeing the slight discomfort in his mother's face, he leaned back and allowed her legs to fall to his sides, although he refused to pull himself out of his mother until he was completely soft. He leaned back down and kissed his mother, his Summer, several times before he rested his head beside her own. He knew that they would spend the rest of the morning in bed, but the afternoon was still open for anything that his mother may want to do...


End file.
